


48 часов

by Rassda



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: Афродизиак, автор freakingdork





	48 часов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no title](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/367116) by freakingdork. 



> Бета: Archie_Wynne

***

«За следующие 48 часов действие препарата должно полностью закончиться», — передал мужской голос по интеркому, когда Дерек вбежал в пустой офис. Он стремительно запер за собой дверь и на последнем издыхании подпер ее шкафом. Испытав облегчение при мысли, что теперь не сделает ничего, о чем мог бы пожалеть, Дерек наконец позволил себе расслабиться.

— Морган?

С ужасом Дерек осознал, что он оказался все-таки не один и что еще хуже, был заперт в кабинете с Ридом. Они расстались менее месяца назад, и Дерек так и не пережил до конца их разрыв, но с бывшим любовником приходилось вместе работать.

— Нет, нет, нет, — зашептал Дерек, бессильно вцепившись в шкафчик. Становилось жарко, в глазах мутнело. — Это так... ты должен мне помочь выбраться отсюда, парень... Мне нельзя тут... я должен быть один.

Рид выбрался из-за письменного стола, наполовину раздетый и тяжело дыша:  
— Мне кажется, я уже не справлюсь. О боже, я... Я себя почти не контролирую. Извини, пожалуйста, не презирай меня.

Дерек и сам терял контроль, учитывая, как быстро он принялся сдирать с себя одежду. И пусть оба сейчас находились под действием наркотика, по крайней мере для Дерека это не играло никакой роли. Он сглотнул горькую слюну, скопившуюся в горле, хорошо понимая, что произойдет дальше.

— И меня извини.

***

Первые 40 часов превратились в калейдоскоп кожи, слюны и спермы.

Последние 8 оказались медленной каруселью стыда, вины и унижения.

И пока Моргана скребли в палатке санобработки, он никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что едва ли сможет снова взглянуть на Рида, не ощутив приступ дурноты.


End file.
